In the industrial automation field, the gripping action of the end of mechanical arm is mainly completed by rigid mechanical gripper or vacuum chuck. However, it is difficult to grip a soft and fragile object with the rigid mechanical gripper without causing damage, because it is difficult to control the gripping force. The vacuum chuck is difficult to adapt to an irregular object with rough surface and opening in the transportation process. Therefore, there are limitations to the application of the rigid mechanical gripper and the vacuum chuck.
A soft mechanical finger is made of an elastic material and may grip soft and fragile objects without damaging the objects themselves. The current soft finger includes a fingertip and a knuckle, the tail part of the knuckle is set as a conical gas inlet nozzle which is provided with a flange edge structure. Such a soft mechanical finger is still not suitable for gripping a tiny object such as jewelry. Additionally, using the available soft finger to grip is not very suitable for home use. The soft finger needs to be additionally provided with a positive-negative pressure gas source for driving, and is inconvenient to use.